


The Sun and His Moon

by KaiiKiee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades and Persephone AU, M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con cause Kouki is oblivious and doesn't really know what he's doing at first, long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiiKiee/pseuds/KaiiKiee
Summary: A story about a boy who did not know winter and a man who loved spring too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

 

_ I wanted pomegranates    
I wanted darkness   
_ _I wanted him_   
-"Persephone speaks" by Daniella Michallen

 

 

* * *

  
  
He never knew the harshness of winter. The cold that froze the bones in a likeness of stone or the snow that covered the earth in a angelic blanket of white. He never watched his beautiful flowers wither and die—never saw as the colour drained from their flush petals until all that was left was death. The blackness of demise was unfamiliar to him. Unlike mortals, he never understood what winter was; only that he was the cause of it.    
  
Some will say that this is a story of tragedy and a false love. One forced upon a boy too young to understand the concept of eternity.  Perhaps only the darkness of those lands will hold the truth. Hidden deep within the stone walls and rivers of lost souls—only there will the soft whispers of enchantment be found. For in some twisted design of self need and lonesome desires, two lives cross in the most unexpected of ways.    
  
It all started in the only time he knew. When the trees and the fields were covered in a kaleidoscopic display; and the winds carried a warmth similar to that of a mother's embrace. It was all at peace.    
  
In the very fields of his own arrangement, he lay lazily among the many colours he had formed with the tips of his fingers. His creations could be compared to that of himself: beautiful, but delicately fragile. Neither knowing no harshness but the warmth of yielding winds.    
  
He was a kind child; his heart possessed no resentment. Known to many for what he was, he was loved by all and praised by most. None had seen a more beautiful creation then the boy birthed through Harvest. However, there was one who loved too much.    
  
The boy was unaware of the cold eyes that followed his every move, the lips that counted his every breath, and the hands that grasped out to him with no avail. He was oblivious to the darkness that fluttered against his legs in an attempt to crawl into his heart. In his fields, there was only light.    
  
That did not discourage his admirer for he was a patient man. His obsession went beyond reason and his intelligence moved him forward. Soon enough his beloved would be in his arms where he rightfully belonged. However, after years of waiting, his patience wore thin. He grew anxious as the boy grew older and came to realize that soon he would lose his chance. Should the boy lose his innocence too soon, it would have all been for naught. He needed to act now.    
  
As the son of Harvest lay peacefully in his fields, a darkness crept through the soft blades of grass; whispering chilling words into the breeze. The boy began to realize something was wrong. A shiver ran down his spine as the winds around him seemed to move faster and become cooler. He had never felt such a sensation before. The soil on which he lay atop felt hard and frozen over and the grass became sharp like tiny needles piercing his skin. The child sat up in fright but as he opened his eyes, his fears only became true. His beautiful fields had been reduced to a mess. The winds had blown over all of his flowers so that the sky was cover in an arrangement of red; no flower remained untouched. The boy began to weep in despair. Suddenly, he noticed one flower that had been left alone among the chaos. It was unlike any flower he had ever seen. It's petals were a glossy white, like diamonds, and shone brightly against the darkness that covered its home. The boy was mesmerized by its beauty and couldn't stop his legs from taking him towards the blossom. With gentle hands he reached down and cupped the petals in his fingers, feeling their silky softness slip against his skin. He had to have it.    
  
Something happened then.    
  
As soon as the flower had left its spot on the ground, a opening had formed in its place. The dirt fell away gradually and then faster until a large hole lay in front of him. With the flower still clutched in his hand, the boy took a cautious step closer to the orifice. The winds seemed to stop completely, as if it was holding its breath in anticipation. Nothing happened. With a sense of disappointment, the boy became disinterested with the hole and began to move away from it. But whatever was causing the hole wasn’t satisfied with him leaving. A hand reached out from the crevice and latched onto the tanned ankle before dragging it back towards the hole. The boy screamed as his body hit the ground and dug his nails into his soil to claw his way out. His fields had failed him as another hand grabbed his thigh and helped drag him down into the darkness. Then, he was falling. The last thing the boy saw was the bright blue skies of his fields being covered by dirt.    
  


* * *

  
  
The boy was awoken by the feeling of fingers brushing through his hair and the mumbling of words he couldn't understand.    
  
"You've awaken, my love." A voice called out to him.    
  
The hand moved down to cradle his cheek and rub soothing circles into the skin. The boy released a content sigh and pushed himself back into the warmth of the bed.    
  
The voice whispered close to his ear, "no my love, you must get up now. You've been asleep for two days time."    
  
The boy moved abruptly to a sitting position and dizziness struck him. As his head swung and his eyes blackened, it gave him time to think of the events before he'd woken. He saw flashes of dirtied fingers clawing at dirt and heard screams of terror. It wasn't long for him to understand what had happened. He finally took in his surroundings. The room he was in was lined by dark walls that held torches as it's only source of light and the bed he was on was bigger then he'd ever had the chance of imagining—its sheets felt like the petals he spent so much time creating.    
  
It wasn't until the bed shifted that the boy realized he wasn't alone. A shy blush found its self on his face and he pulled up the blankets around his body to cover his nonexistent indecency. Any words the boy might have said were caught in his throat with one sight of the man who occupied the room with him. His hair was as red as the pure flames of Hestia, laying elegantly against dove pale skin and overtop his eyes. The red eye shining brightly in the darkness of the chambers and the gold eye glaring menacingly as if it could set the world ablaze with its stare. They were both equally beautiful in their own guise, but held individual levels of power and each had incomparable levels of respect. The man was beautiful, perhaps more so than Beauty himself.   
  
"Sir… I-I think I'm lost." The boy tried hesitantly, hoping that the man was not an enemy. He was taught to create beauty, not to destroy it. He did not know how to fight.    
  
The man smiled blindingly. "Oh Kouki, you are not lost."   
  
The boy was surprised. Names were powerful and weren't given out easily. He had never met this man before today and therefore he should have no knowledge of his name. "Where did you learn of my name?"   
  
The man had made his way next to Kouki and wrapped his arms loosely around the timid boys waist. He was like a small rabbit coming out of his den for the first time, he didn't wish to scare him into never coming out at all again.    
  
"I know every life that walks upon the earth. They will all come to me eventually." The man said rubbing his hands along Kouki's arm. The boy hadn't noticed how cold he had been until the strange man touched his cooled skin.    
  
"I don't understand." Kouki whimpered.    
  
"I think you do." The man whispered cupping his boy's cheek in his hand. "You have always known who I am. You have always dreamed of a place far away from that prison your mother convinced you to consider as home. I can give that to you."   
  
Kouki had a hard time thinking with the warmth of the body against his, seeping into his chilled bones and warming him to the deepest parts of his body. "I want to go home."   
  
"You are home." The man trailed his fingers along the lips all to similar to the roses that his beloved would create.    
  
Kouki chocked on a sob as his virgin lips were pressed against cold ones. Soft at first and then insistent, until the boy was shrouded with the intensity of his new found discovery. He melted against the power of the man atop of him and let himself be pushed down onto the bed as delicately as a flower waiting to burst. He could hear the rapid beating of his heart in his ears as it pounded against the white cage of his bones. He tasted of death.    
  
"Seijuurou." Kouki gasped when they broke part. "That is who you are."   
  
Seijuurou smiled lightly and dragged his beloved back to his lips. "Welcome to the Underworld, my love."   
  


* * *

  
  
As he looked at their naked bodies tangled together, Kouki couldn't find the strength to banish the warm blush that framed his cheeks. It was a beautiful contrast of tan legs kissed by Helios's precious light winding around skin that had never known it's love. Seijuurou's lightness was unearthly and strange but all too fitting for his beauty.    
  
Looking at his own skin he saw spots that appeared darker then others. Scattered across his body was an arrangement of bruised skin where he could recall the softness of lips and scraping of teeth. Soon he obtained the memory of the finger tips mapping his body and the electricity that shocked him with every brush. He remembered the soothing words as the pain of the first push stole him of his breath. He felt the hands grip his waist and pull him back towards propelling hips until their bodies were locked as one; only to be excruciatingly pulled apart once again. He formed his lips in the shape of his gasps and moans and pleas. Never before had he felt such a rush of pleasure that made him lose himself completely. As if he was drowning in the River of Lethe, Kouki knew nothing but the heat of their desire. It was a inexperienced sensuality to him and he wished to have more of it.    
  
The memory of the night clouded his mind in its foggy seductiveness and flushed his face as red as his lover's hair. In a attempt to conceal his embarrassment, Kouki hid away his proof in the warmths of the Lord of Darkness' chest. There he felt the rumble of a thousand mountains as Seijuurou chuckled. He had been watching the emotions sweep across the boy's face. First it was curiosity, then realization, pleasure and lastly embarrassment. However no shame could be seen in his sunlit eyes.    
  
"If it was enjoyable for you, we may do it once more." Seijuurou whispered sensually into his lover's red ears.    
  
Kouki squeaked and buried himself further into the Lord's chest.    
  
Seijuurou's hands wandered down the tan body until resting easily under the boy's thighs. He moved him so that he was sitting atop of his stomach and looking down upon him—he would be the only person in the world allowed to do so. He kept his hands firm on Kouki's hips so that he could not move.    
  
"My Lord… t-this is embarrassing." Kouki whispered hiding his blush ridden face behind his palms. "Must I be punished so?"   
  
"Punished? No. Admired." One of his hands reached up to grasp onto Kouki's and pull it down so that he may give it the gentlest kiss that a flower should deserve. "You are my Queen, my Empress. Nothing will embarrass you here. Everything: your words, actions, beauty, it will all be admired."   
  
"I am not fit to rule."   
  
"Upon who's words? That of the mother who confined you to a field?"   
  
Kouki shook his head. "I create flowers."   
  
"You create life and beauty. Without you, the world would be dulled in colour."   
  
"Then what would you have me do?"   
  
Seijuurou sat up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Be mine."   
  
Kouki blushed and placed his hands softly on the Lord's shoulders. "Didn't you assure yourself of that, here in this very bed?"    
  
The Lord of the Underworld smiled. "I suppose I did." He pulled the boy closer so that their bodies may align with one another, as perfect as the constellations in the night sky. "Should I reassure myself once more?"   
  
Before the Spring God had the chance to respond the door to the chambers had opened. Upon Seijuurou's face was a mask of irritation, one that Kouki knew he did not wish to test.    
  
"My Lord, the court awaits you. The Judges grow weary."    
  
The man had grey hair similar to the ashes of a fire—it seemed wild and contained like the kind used in executions. His skin was as pale as the bones beneath it and his eyes were bottomless pools of black. If he looked close enough, Kouki could see the agonizing screams of the souls of the underworld reflected in them; and he knew that this man was Death.    
  
"Chihiro, its rude not to knock." Seijuurou said with chilling calm.    
  
The man did not blink. "I was unaware that we had a guest. My apologies. Am I correct to assume this is the son of Harvest?" It was if Kouki's soul dropped in his body to hide from the blank stare.    
  
Seijuurou did not respond. "Tell them to still their words. I will be ready soon enough."   
  
Chihiro nodded and left the room. Kouki felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest.    
  
"I must go to them." Seijuurou explained with a soft kiss to his lover's brow. He left the bed without the slightest apprehension of his own nudity. "You must be tired. Sleep and I will have someone fetch for you when you've awoken."   
  
Kouki reached for the Lord of the Underworld's hand and placed a soft kiss upon his knuckles. "Return to me."   
  
Heterochromatic eyes watched him passionately. "Come find me in the throne room. I will be there."    
  
Kouki smiled a silent agreement and closed his eyes in peaceful bliss.    
  


* * *

  
  
A soft whisper broke across the dimly light room. Three different voices talk amongst themselves in hisses. They were all women, and they were all ugly and winged with their bodies intertwined with serpents. The hissing seemed to be echoed by their reptilian companions wrapped around their bodies. They were the Erinyes—the Furies. His mother had told stories about them as a child. Stories that frightened his dreams and forced him to obey all his mother's wishes.    
  
"What beauty." This first one whispered quietly to him.    
  
"A pure soul of no ill." The second agreed.    
  
The third one laughed. "Yet he disobeys his mother. How foolish."   
  
"I have not disobeyed her!" Kouki yells. "I have always done as she asks."   
  
The serpents tangled with one another as they hissed in unison. A branch of green scales thickened with every addition to its design.    
  
"You left home." The first one said.    
  
"She said to never leave." The second one added.    
  
Kouki shook his head with eyes filled with tears. "No! I-I was taken! I had no choice!"   
  
"But here you lie in your capture's bed." The third cackled like the bursting wood of a fire.   
  
"Enough!" The first one shouted causing the serpents to hiss and slither back to their former positions on their bodies. "We were told to guide the son of Harvest, not to scare him."   
  
The other two seemed to realize their mistake and took a step back from the whimpering boy.    
  
"His Majesty awaits you."    
  
Their clawed nails grabbed at his skin and pulled him from the comforts of the bed. They regarded him with quiet reverence. Kouki forgot of his bareness as the Erinyes dresses him with gentle hands. He was shrouded in dark robes that hug tightly to his body and flowed at his waist, just like the stem of a flower that held the opened petals. Upon his arms golden bands of royalty were wrapped and flickered with the fire-lit torches. His hands were held as the Erinyes lead him through the darkened halls that were chilled by death. In every step he took he felt the hands of a helpless soul grasping at his legs while screaming at him for mercy. The Erinyes ignored them.    
  
Suddenly he felt soft blades of grass tickling his feet. With a small cry of happiness, Kouki pressed his toes into the fielded ground and danced in joy. He trailed behind the Erinyes as they traveled through the Fields of Asphodel, looking at the familiarity he had thought he'd left above. Distracted by the beauty of the glowing fields—a sight he never thought the Underworld could hold—he hadn't realized the Erinyes had ceased moving until he walked into one.    
  
"His majesty awaits you." They repeated.    
  
Ahead of them lay a line people looking in their direction, more specifically at Kouki. At the end of the line was a throne of sovereignty built with human remains coloured black and azure. Upon the throne Seijuurou sat with a refined elegance. He leant against an arm of skulls and his legs crossed in a show of ease. Resting on his flaming hair was his Helm of Darkness and he demanded worship. Kouki was taken by his beauty. He was a King—no, an Emperor.    
  
Seijuurou looked down at him and gave his timid lover an encouraging smile. Kouki began to move. As he walked, members of the court bowed their heads to him in respect for their queen. He shone like the sun that did not grace the Underworld with its presence and blinded the eyes of all those who dared to look. Even the grass of the fields showed their recognition as they hugged his ankles and tickled his skin.    
  
The God of the Underworld rose from his throne and the fields were hushed.    
  
Kouki grabbed his outstretched hand and accepted the warmth of his embrace. Their lips met in a loving kiss and once again Kouki was lost in confusion. He was told stories of a God so cold his stare could turn you to ice and his touch would stop the very beating of your heart. Then why was it that every one of his touches held a warmth that melted him rather than froze him and his kisses caused his heart to race rather than stop? Kouki had spent his life under the warmth of Helios' light but never once had he felt this heat.    
  
Seijuurou cupped his cheek lovingly and looked at the three robed figures standing before them. The Judges of the Underworld: Reo, Kotarou and Eikichi approached them with an obsidian crown of thorns; graced with jewels of the Underworld. Kouki finally understood the realism of what the crown stood for.    
  
His heart began to beat erratically as the Judges brought the crown to him. The whispers of the court where the only sound his ears could pick up and his fear began to claw at his throat. A warm hand engulfed his own and everything went quiet. He looked into the mismatched eyes of the God of the Underworld and he knew that everything would be at peace. Kouki bowed and the crown of thrones was placed atop his head. As he rose, he saw the Judges had rested on a knee before him and that the court behind them did the same, like a wave of water crashing to shore. They shouted praises and reverences, but all Kouki could hear was the pleased words of his Husband.    
  


* * *

  
  
Within the palace grounds a feast had been set, a celebration for something Kouki wasn't sure of. Chalices were overflowing with wine that ran in rivers of red blood and plates were stacked with all types of juicy fruits and sacrificial meats. Kouki watched as the court ate and talked as if they weren't in the Underworld and they couldn't hear the screams of agonized souls. All the son of Harvest could feel was dread.     
  
He had heard stories of the food in the Underworld. One bite and you belonged to its darkness for the rest of eternity.    
  
Seijuurou was laying down next to him and noticed his discomfort. He picked a grape from a vine he had been eating from and offered it to his wife. "Eat, my love."   
  
Kouki stared at the grape with an intense hunger but shook his head. "I am satisfied." He wished to return home.   
  
Seijuurou seemed unconvinced so instead of allowing him the chance for questions, Kouki captured his lips in a kiss. He wrapped himself around his husband and tried to feed his hunger through the taste of him. Seijuurou forgot his worries and lay himself over top of the body that now belonged to him. He had removed his shirt during the festivities and savoured the feeling of soft hands against his bare skin. The two had been lost in a world of their own and had taken no notice of the crowd that had stopped to watch them. They began to cheer and raise toast to their new queen and thank the Gods for the son of Harvest, for he had tamed the beast of the Underworld.    


* * *

  
  
Kouki gasped as soft lips latched onto the rosy nub on his chest. His hands gripped tightly into the red hair of flames and his legs met across his lover's back. Strong hands held his waist and pulled him closer.    
  
"Seijuurou—" Kouki choked arching his back into the heat of his body. There was no pain this time, only the pleasure of being deliciously filled.    
  
They were alone in their room and Kouki's words bounced off the stone walls in a mock imitation of his voice. Seijuurou sighed as he buried his desire between tan thighs and revelled in his new feeling of love. Neither one of them felt the harshness of isolation any longer, for they had each other.    
  
Kouki's cries muted the sounds of the screams of the dead as he fell even deeper into the clutches of the God of the Underworld.    
  


* * *

  
  
Unknown to Kouki, the lands outside of the Underworld had fallen into chaos. His mother was filled with rage at the loss of her son. She cried tears that flooded the earth and tore at her hair like fallen trees. Her heart had frozen and so the soil had refused the growth of harvest. The winds carried the leaves off of trees and tore down any flower in sight, lest its beauty remind her of her missing child. Branches shed tears of red and gold and covered the ground until it shrivelled up and died. The world was dying.    
  
The Goddess of Harvest, Riko, screamed her rage to the God of the Sky. She demanded that he find her son and return him to her. Her two sons Junpei and Teppei stood by her sides and whispered soothing words into her ears. They wished to calm her of her rage. The Sky God turned her away.    
  
The humans were crying prayers to the Gods and one by one they had come and asked her to abolish her punishment of the earth. She always refused them.    
  
Finally the God of the sky was left no choice but to call upon the God of Messengers. He told him to travel to the Underworld and order Seijuurou to release the son of Harvest. The land was dying and the people with it. So the Messanger began his travel to the Land of Darkness.    
  


* * *

  
  
Kouki lay in the bed as the sounds of agonizing pleas echoed through his ears. They sounded different then normal, almost as if they were the cries of the living. With a heavy sigh, Kouki pushed himself out of the silken blanket's embrace and removed himself from the bed. A mirror had been placed on a wall and he had caught sight of himself within it. His skin had become paler then he remembered it to be, but still darker then that of the Underworld. His body was also dotted in darkened spots like stars scattered across the sky. He admired them as proof of whom he belonged to.    
  
"My love." A sultry voice whispered in his ear.    
  
Kouki smiled and sunk into the familiar heat behind him. Seijuurou was clothed in black robes, a stark contrast to his own nudity, but Kouki found he didn't care. A pale hand ran from his shoulder and down his stomach to cup the evidence of his manhood. Kouki shuddered and released a low moan similar to that of a tortured soul. The Lord laughed and squeezed him briefly before letting go.    
  
"I will see you in the dining hall." Seijuurou said, kissing his cheek. "You are welcome to wander as you please."   
  
"Can I come visit you?" Kouki asked.    
  
With a smile the God nodded. "Of course." With one final kiss they parted ways.    
  
Kouki felt the rumble of hunger in his stomach a groaned in discomfort. Perhaps he could find a way out of the Underworld for a few moments and then return, nobody would notice his absence and he could eat. Another grumble pierced his stomach and Kouki rushed to ready himself.    
  
Kouki soon finds himself at the top of large stairs that leads down into a dark cavern. He can't see past it's blackened walls but he hears the splash of running water and his heart races in excitement. The river Styx borders the land of the living to the land of the dead, if he could follow it, he could find a way out.    
  
Kouki runs down the cold stones of the steps that chill him to the bone, in sort of a warning. He ignores his weariness and pushes himself through darkness with the sounds of water as his only guide. When he finally sees light once again, he's surrounded by arching bridges that run over flowing water. The closer Kouki gets, the louder the screams seem to be. This must be the Styx. Small steps lead into the mouth of the river and Kouki begins to descend them.    
  
"I wouldn't touch the Styx." A voice called out from behind him. "It doesn't tend to release its prisoners."   
  
Kouki turned in surprise to see Chihiro watching him from the entrance of the cave. "Lord Death…"   
  
Chihiro bows. "My queen, you weren't trying to run I hope?"   
  
Kouki shook his head frantically. "No! I would never! It's just… I'm so very hungry and I wish to look upon my mother, she must be terribly worried. I was going to come back, I swear!"    
  
"If you are so hungry, why don't you eat?" Chihiro asked.    
  
Kouki frowned. "I don't wish to stay forever. I have duties in the land of the living, I can't always neglect them."   
  
Chihiro smiled. It sent an uneasy shiver down Kouki's spine. "I see. Perhaps I can help you. You see there is a fruit tree in the Fields of Asphodel, a reminder of the life the souls once had. It bears pomegranates, and it's seeds can be eaten. It will not bind you to the Underworld."   
  
"A pomegranate tree? In the Underworld?" Kouki was surprised. "Are you sure it will work?"   
  
Chihiro nodded. "As long as you only eat one seed a day. No more than that. It will fill you."   
  
Kouki wept tears of gratitude. "Thank you my Lord! I will never be able to repay my thanks to you."   
  
So for six days Kouki ate the seeds of the pomegranate and he was filled.    
  


* * *

  
  
Kouki sat next to his husband in his own throne of onyx stone. It had been built for him shortly after their wedding and he enjoyed the time it allowed him to spend with the Lord of the Underworld. He watched Seijuurou in awe when he dealt with the souls that came to them. He wasn't cruel as they said he was, he was just and fair—although Kouki had a hand in lessening some of the punishments. Kouki saw him to be a natural ruler, which made him wonder if it was why he had been banished to the dark lands.    
  
Kouki had one of the God's pale hands in his own and traced the lines on his palm as he listened with dull interest. A man had come to ask Seijuurou if he may return his beloved to him for she had died too young.    
  
"No soul will leave the Underworld." Seijuurou explained harshly.    
  
Kouki watched the man with somber sympathy. He had traveled all the way to the Underworld, fought through guards of the undead and the beast Cerberus, all for the love of his life. It was as beautifully romantic as it was tragic.    
  
Kouki kissed his husband's knuckles. "Perhaps you can make an exception?" He asked, eyes twinkling like the stars of Nyx.    
  
Seijuurou raised an eyebrow. "Exception?"   
  
Kouki grinned. "He is not asking for an army. Only for the love of his life that died too young. I'm sure you could relate."   
  
Seijuurou gazed at him in wonder before taking his lips in a short but sweet kiss. "It would seem my wife has found favour in you. You may take the girl back with you."   
  
"Thank you my Lord—!"   
  
"However, you may not look upon her face until you have left the Underworld. If you do, she will remain here forever."   
  
Kouki found the compromise reasonable and smiled kindly at the young warrior. "Thank you, Seijuurou."   
  
The God smiled. "Perhaps I shouldn't allow you in court any longer, you influence my judgment."   
  
Kouki grinned. "Then should I leave?"   
  
"No."   
  
The heavy doors creak in protest when it opened as another guest arrived to talk with Seijuurou. Kouki peered at him in surprise.    
  
"Kazunari!"   
  
The dark haired God smiled at his old friend. "Kouki, its been a while."   
  
A dark look flashed across Seijuurou's face and Kouki knows that he could not get involved with the matter. "What is it that you need?"   
  
Kazunari switches his gaze to the Lord of the Underworld. "My Lord, your father, God of the Sky, has asked me to bring you a request."   
  
Seijuurou's eyes narrow dangerously and his grip on Kouki's hand grows tighter. It felt like he was trying to reassure himself that he was still there so the Spring God squeezed his hand in response. "What would my _father_ want?"   
  
"He asks that you return the stolen son of Harvest to his mother and right the misbalance you've created in the world." Kazunari says directly. "The lands are dying and the people follow with it. Soon enough, Riko will destroy the earth with her wrath."   
  
Kouki gasps at the news of his mother's anger.    
  
"No." Seijuurou says quickly. "My father has no right interfering with the Underworld."   
  
"Seijuurou…" Kazunari starts.    
  
"I said no and that's final." The God shouted, eyes blazing in fury.    
  
Kazunari turned to the son of Harvest instead. "You must understand the gravity of this. If you don't return… I can't even describe what will happen. The earth needs you in the land of the living."   
  
"Don't listen to him Kouki, his words are but false lies. His wish is to tear us apart." Seijuurou hissed.    
  
"And if his words are true?"   
  
"The land above is of no concern of yours any longer. You belong to me now, you belong to the Underworld." The Lord of Darkness was pleading him with saddened eyes.    
  
Kouki began to cry. "I will return as soon as I can." He whispered standing up from his throne.    
  
Seijuurou shook his head in disbelief. "I will not let you! Cerberus will—"   
  
"Move from my path and let me through." Kouki ended. "I must go Seijuurou."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Kouki smiled sadly, tears falling down his face in a shameful display of the trust he had broken. With a soft kiss to his husband's lips, Kouki says his goodbyes. "I love you, my moon and stars. Yet the moon and the sun were never allowed to meet and their love was but a fleeting moment when one would rise and the other would fall. Perhaps when Helios' allows it, the sun and the moon will rise together. Until then, I will love you from afar."   
  
Seijuurou fell numb in his throne and released his lover's hand. He couldn't bear the sight of his fleeting form and faced away in a desperate attempt to hide his broken heart. The Underworld shook and screamed in agony at the lost of its queen, and the beast began to form and shroud the darkness that once consumed its light.    
  
Chihiro watched as the souls of the Underworld wailed in tormented suffering. Fire consumed the beautiful grass that was once the Fields of Asphodel. Even the peaceful lands of Elysium weren't left untouched. His Lord's rage was powerful and deadly but Death only laughed.    
  
"Do not distress my Lord, your queen shall return to you soon."   
  


* * *

  
  
Upon the news that Kouki had returned from the Underworld, Riko had cried tears of relief. The fields once barren and ugly had turned into luscious and bountiful crops. The trees had replaced their fallen tears and the flowers awaited their master. The Harvest had come when all hope was lost and the people cried their praises and thanks to the Goddess of Harvest. For her son had been returned to her and the world was at peace.    
  
Kouki had been happy to look upon his mother once again but after the excitement of it all, he was left with an empty feeling in his heart. The earth became to colourful and Helios' light was to bright. He rarely had any energy anymore and the son of Harvest spent most of his time sleeping in the fields.    
  
His mother had grown weary of the change in her son's behaviour. She knew that the Underworld had took something of him that he'd never have returned, but the transition from childhood shouldn't be so hard on his body. It seemed as if he barely had the energy to move anymore.    
  
Fearing something had made him sick, Riko had took Kouki to see Tatsuya, God of Healing.    
  
"He's obviously heart broken. Look at him." Ryouta, God of Beauty said looking at the half conscience God on the alter.    
  
"Heart broken from what?" Daiki, God of War, asked as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "He's spent this whole time in the Underworld, what could have possibly broken his heart?"   
  
"You should have seen his face when I took him away." Kazunari whispered. "He couldn't stop crying. I think he was in love with Seijuurou."   
  
"Ridiculous." Shintarou, God of Wisdom stated. "Seijuurou would not give himself so easily."   
  
"If none of you are going to be useful then leave." Tatsuya snapped and then returned to examine the young Spring God. "He isn't sick."   
  
"Then what's wrong with him?" Riko cried out desperately.    
  
Tatsuya thought for a second. "Kouki, did you eat anything in the Underworld?"   
  
The God shook his head.    
  
"I need you to think hard for me, okay? Anything at all? Even if you just took a bite of something."   
  
Riko glared. "This is preposterous! Kouki knew very well the consequences of eating food from the Underworld."   
  
"Pome…granates." He pushed past his lips.    
  
Tatsuya's blood ran cold. "How many?"   
  
"Six…"   
  
"We have to get him to Seijuurou. If we keep him from the Underworld any longer, he'll die." Tatsuya said as he tried to lift Kouki into his arms.    
  
Riko stood wordlessly. "Im-impossible."   
  
"I apologize Riko, he belongs to the Underworld now."   
  


* * *

  
  
Chihiro had watched the God of the Underworld lower himself to that of a dejected, heart broken mess of a man. The once proud God whose name struck fear into other so much that they wouldn't even dare to say it, could barely responded to a simple question. He didn't listen to souls who came to see him, he would just send them away to the Fields of Asphodel or on some occasions straight to Tartarus.    
  
His Lord was a pathetic excuse of a God and he knew it was time to act before he lost himself completely.    
  
"My Lord I have some news that might be of interest." Chihiro said as he enterted Seijuurou's chambers.    
  
He was sitting by the window and didn't even bother to look at his companion. "Not now Chihiro."   
  
"My Lord, its about Lord Kouki."    
  
Seijuurou's back straighten slightly at the mentioning of his lover's name. "I said not now." His voice came out in an hiss that sent an involuntary shiver down Death's spine.    
  
"He's sick." Chihiro tried again. "He might even die."   
  
Seijuurou laughed darkly. "Then I suppose he'll return to me all too soon."   
  
"He ate of the pomegranate tree."   
  
Seijuurou stood abruptly. "How? He wouldn't of even known where it was! Out of all the things to eat!"   
  
"He ate a seed for six days." Chihiro explained. "The longer he stays away from the Underworld, the more danger he will be in."   
  
"What did you do Chihiro?" Seijuurou asked dangerously.    
  
"I saved my Lord from despair."    
  
Seijuurou sighed. "Send for my chariot, I must get to him before it's too late. You should have told me before this."   
  
Chihiro shrugged. "I wanted to see if he truly love you."   


* * *

  
  
"Seijuurou you can't enter here! If your father were to find out—"   
  
Seijuurou's eyes blazed with the fire of his fury. "Where is he?"   
  
Tatsuya sighed in defeat. "He's inside. We were just about to bring him to you."   
  
Seijuurou shoved past the God of Healing and forced his way into the temple. When Riko saw him she screamed words of hate and casted curses upon him but Seijuurou did not care. The other Gods in the temple moved away for him, like the splitting of the sea, and allowed him easy access to his beloved flower.    
  
As Seijuurou's eyes gazed upon his weakened form, his heart filled with guilt. He should have known. With gentle hands he cupped the tanned skinned cheek, lightened by the fragility of his health.    
  
Cinnamon eyes stared at him happily. "My moon." He croaked.    
  
Seijuurou hushed him. "Don't not waste your precious breath."   
  
Kouki smiled and gripped the hand holding his cheek. "But I have so much to say."   
  
"Then answer me: how could you? What made you think that it wouldn't harm you? Why didn't you tell me?" Seijuurou asked all at once. His mouth was spilling out words like the Styx into Tartarus, he has no ending but agony.    
  
Kouki shook his head. "I knew. I just… I don't think I cared. I'd rather drown in the River Acheron and burn in the River Phlegethon than not be by your side."   
  
Seijuurou began to cry. "If Helios will not allow the sun and the moon to rise as one, then I will make them rise together."   
  
The Gods were silent as they watched the sorrowful tears drip down the Lord of Darkness' face. It was astonishing to see such an emotion cross his face. Since the moment he has been birthed, the Gods had never known more then the beast his golden eye hid behind. But as the God cried his tears of anguish and mourning, all they could see were the pure flames of red.    
  
"Will you take me home?" Kouki asked.    
  
"Of course."   
  


* * *

  
  
The world flourishes with the presence of Kouki. The trees sing their songs in the wind and his beautiful flowers dance along the grass blades. The people live prosperous lives filled with the beauty of harvest.    
  
However as the first leaf falls from its tree, it's a reminder of the time Kouki must venture back to the Underworld. His mother, saddened by his absence, falls into a depression and the earth feels her sorrow until it's frozen over with the ice that covers her heart.    
  
Kouki never fails to return, and once again the lush colours of Spring await the God's arrival. The world goes through the cycle of growth and decline each year and it became known as the "seasons".   
  
Some will say that their story was destructive and a tragedy at best. But the true story is of a boy who did not know winter, only that he was the cause of it.    
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is an apology for not updating "Of Two Wolves" for so long. I had wanted to get to it but my computer is still being a bitch (I wrote this on my phone) and school is being an even bigger bitch.
> 
> With the cold coming in and Christmas on the way (November is all of Christmas Eve in my eyes), I decided to share a little re-telling of one of my favorite Greek mythologies (You gotta admit, Akashi is a perfect Hades).
> 
> I'll get back to our fav wolves when I can! Love you guys <3


End file.
